Jinshin in the Sun
by flareose
Summary: How... How did this happen? Hinata didn't realize that after only a few choice of words that she would be thrown out of the Clan, nor did she realize her Father could be so cruel. Did every Shinobi really have to be a Sword and Shield to Konoha? Couldn't she be something else? Well that's what to prove then. She knew with time and effort that she could be something else. HinaNaru.


**Warnings:**

**Pairings**: **HinaNaru... You heard right. And no I'm not making Hinata a boy or anything else. She's regular. All regular... As regular as a badass Shinobi is :p**

**Summary: How... How did this happen? Hinata didn't realize that after only a few choice of words that she would be thrown out of the Clan, nor did she realize her Father could be so cruel. Did every Shinobi really have to be a Sword and Shield to Konoha? Couldn't she be something else? Well that's what to prove then. She knew with time and effort that she could be something else. HinaNaru.  
**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Naruto. Never will :'(**

"Talking"

_Thinking/Strong emotions_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"**

_**Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words**_

* * *

_**Jinshin in the Sun**_

_**Chapter Zero: Why do I have to be a Sword and Shield?  
**_

* * *

The first signs of Spring were showing in the Village of Konohagakure. In one of the parks that were scattered throughout the village, the soft wind that whispered through the great forest occasionally stirring leaves in its wake, picking up the petals of the Sakura blossoms that had been softly falling like snow in the gentle breeze and swirled them about, carrying them further into the village where they were snatched from the air by laughing children in a scene that brought some light-heartedness to the villagers, who'd been rather miserably hunkered down through the cold and wet Winter.

Despite the beauty that surrounded him and brought joy to almost everyone else, Hiashi sighed in disappointment once again. His daughter and Heir Hinata hadn't quite gotten the stances for the Intermediate level of the Gentle Fist style down despite the fact that they'd been working on it non-stop in anticipation of the Academy Graduation test. The Academy Graduation test was the final hurdle that needed to be overcome to become a Shinobi, and to his eyes - as he compared his daughter to the other clan children in her year - it appeared that she would fail.

She was to soft in his opinion. To much like one of these Sakura petals blowing in the wind now. So softly, so light-hearted and delicate. Having the grace of wind caring it and yet not having a care in the world of where it took it. It almost made him angry.

_Almost._

In his opinion to be a Shinobi in this Village one must be a Sword and Shield.

A Sword that would not hesitate to slay any enemy that came near, and a Shield to protect this Village know matter the cost.

Shinobi risked their lives everyday for this.

_To uphold the home they trained in._

_To uphold the future for the younger generation, **and most importantly...**_

_**To uphold the Will of** **Fire.**_

It has been like this for generations in every Clan. To be a Sword and Shield. So why now exactly did Hiashi feel that Hinata was not following this?

Again she was like a petal... Not anything special really. A simple petal could not hold the Will of Fire. It was unheard of for a Clan to do this.

_Still..._ Hiashi slightly mused. He did have a more younger daughter which was a genius. She worked harder to uphold the Family name, not to mention was nearly done with the beginner Gentle Fist Style. _It's not to soon before she surpasses Hinata. _He thought a bit grimly.

Either way he looked at it. Hinata was still the rightful Heir to this Clan. There wasn't a way he knew of to make that not possible...

Hiashi paused in his thoughts as he heard a slight knock on his door. "Come in." He ordered.

There was silence until one of the Branch Family members slid the door open and walked in two steps into the Study, only to bow his head in respect for the Head of the Main Branch. "Hiashi-sama, the elders would like to have a meeting with you... Concerning Hinata-san." He spoke with a bit of concern lacing in his voice.

Hiashi almost instantly took in a sharp breath. He had a feeling that something like this would be talked about in a meeting, but not like this... Giving a nod to the Branch member he bowed one last time and closed the door behind him.

When the door closed he could only be slightly confused by this. This was something to discuss true. But this sounded urgent.

* * *

Hiashi made his way towards his seat in the meeting hall, but not before thinking of the of the mess his daughter could be in. It was true, this was most poor in some of the Hyūga's eyes. It was also true that Hinata herself was timid much of the time but he didn't think this was anything to talk about, that is in a serious issue such as this.

"Good evening, Hiashi." Tamotsu spoke in a solemn tone. The man in question nodded his head in acknowledgement while taking his seat. "I hope you understand the situation then, yes? Did the Branch member tell you?" He once again nodded.

"He did... Though I do not understand why this is that big of an issue. Hinata is getting through the Gentle Fist Style little by little, so why are we having this meeting at this time, when this can be discussed at any meeting?" He questioned with a bit of a frown gracing on his face.

There was a few whispers in the air. Most wondering if Hiashi was taking this seriously, while others scolded with a bit of anger showing in there eyes.

"That is not the only reason Hiashi. Though that is a concern. You said it yourself, Hinata is not getting through the Gentle Fist Style in the way we hadn't hoped. And yet she is a Main Branch expected to uphold the Family name... But how could she do that with the rate she is going?" Now there seemed to be uproars that agreed with him. Some even saying that this will make the Clan look weak to their enemies.

"As that maybe I have faith in her as should all of you." He said this with a hint of a glare directed at the other members, making them stop for a second in their talking to let his words sink in. "It is taking sometime yes, I agree with those words. But she is still trying her best."

One Hyūga stood up from his chair in outrage, having heard enough he soon slammed his fist on the table. "Her best will not mean that she will succeed in this Family! Her best will not guarantee that she will be able to pass the exams! Her best will not get her anywhere in this time nor the future!" He panted as the adrenaline seemed to seep out, now only a simple frown seemed to be left.

"There is also something else as well... She's far to petite. We are starting to wonder if she's even Clan Head material. To be one you must have an Iron fist, and to be a Shinobi one must cut the wind itself like a sword cuts down it's enemies. I do not see such things as that in her nor can I see her hurting so much as a fly. She is like a flower, Hiashi." The last part was said barely in a whisper, but others could still sense the hidden disgust hidden in those words.

Hiashi took in a sharp breath while closing his eyes. They were right. Everything they were saying seemed to be right. "Fine..." He finally admit. "What are the other things you all wished to speak of?" The member that spoke before soon grew a smirk on his lips and took his seat once more, glad that he'd finally gotten his way.

Tamotsu soon cleared his throat from the intense atmosphere that was being displayed by the members. Each one of them he was sure of had something that was indeed a fact about the Hyūga Heir. "Well it has come to our concern that Hinata-san was saved by a boy when she was younger." Hiashi shifted in his chair a bit, remembering that she was indeed saved by someone but he couldn't recall who. "To be precise _Uzumaki Naruto._" Everything turned near death silent after that.

Hiashi clenched and unclenched his hands looking somewhat troubled but at the same confused. "Why is this an issue of my daughter?" The troubled look was slowly but surely being replaced with anger. He didn't hate the blonde boy, but he didn't like him either. He was more on the neutral side of things. He could say however that he was grateful of him saving his daughter.

"Because Hiashi we believe that Hinata has feelings for the boy." That's when his head snapped up to meet the elder's eyes. He stood up from his chair while unintentionally his Byakugan activated.

"You can't be serious!" His stone mask cracked in front of all them, and for the first time they felt the true extinct of his anger. "How do you even know this?! Tell me! What proof do you have?!" He exclaimed in anger as his fist slammed into the table making it crack a little from the abuse.

"We have proof." The elder spoke comely. "When one of the Branch members came to pick her up, he said it himself that she looked over her shoulder to the boy that was sitting on the swing and blushed." He folded his hands together and rested it under his chin. "Neji also mentioned the same thing as well when he used to go to the Academy, it's fact Hiashi."

"Father-"

_"You will be silent _my son! I was not yet_ finished!" _Tamotsu exclaimed angrily making the man wince. _"This is to risky. Far to risky as it is. Not only is she failing in the Gentle fist Style, but as well she does not show leader ship skills in becoming the Head of the Clan. And now on top of that she's falling for the Uzumaki brat?!" _He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "You must understand Hiashi. That the last one will do all of us harm. Our reputation will be diminished if it gets to the public's eye that the Hyūga Clan is associating with that boy. And not to mention that it's the Heir to our clan as well? Please understand this. I myself do not hate the boy for what he carries, but I do know that his reputation will harm our Family."

_Family? _Hiashi thought.

_Could you really call this a Family at all?_

_Could anyone?  
_  
"That's why were going to do what's best for this _family_."

"And what is that?" He asked with ill humor seething in his voice.

_"She shall be banished." _

A blinding white pain seemed to shoot through his system like electricity. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, but just stand there with his eyes widening. His bangs hiding his face, his eyes. As he came to realize what they were saying, what they were doing even.

"_Before the Academy Exams. In two days._ This meeting is over." And one by one. Everyone left, but him and his father.

He felt a hand on his shoulder in seconds after everyone else left. looking slightly towards his father, he gave him a half question and angered look. "The other Elders might, just _might reconsider_ if you ask her what the importance is of being a Shinobi, and change her mind about the Uzumaki boy." After that he left without another word.

* * *

Hinata was a bit confused as to why her father asked her to come in the study that late night, but she did not question it. So when walking in a bit timidly she found him sitting at the table waiting for her with eyes that didn't seem to be all there. "F-father?" She asked with a stutter.

"Sit down." He said without so much as an emotion showing on his face. She nodded her head and sat down.

After a few moments of silence with the occasional shifting from Hinata, he asked a question. "Tell me Hinata. What do you think of the Village?"

She looked taken aback at first before answering. "Well... I-it's a wonderful p-place. I really enjoy it." She answered truthfully. He gave her a nod in return.

"And the Shinobi from this Village? What do you think of them?"

She seemed to bite her lip a little. Not really knowing what to say about that. "They protect the Village..." She answered.

"And? How would describe them protecting it?"

The next question came as quickly as the last making her fidget even more. "W-well I can't really answer that one. I wouldn't know how to. Everyone protects i-it differently." She answered.

"That maybe so. But everything has a origin or base. So tell me. How would you describe the base of them protecting this Village." She could see her clenching his hands now, meaning that he probably didn't agree to what she said.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know how to a-answer that..."

There seemed to be a pause in the air only making her feel more uncomfortable. Hiashi seeing his daughter like this seemed to make him think the Elders were more and more right with each passing second. And that only succeeded in making him feel hostility from this situation all together. "Would you say they were like a Sword and Shield?" He asked. Trying to help the girl understand what he wanted her to say.

"W-well... Not really. Not everyone is like that." She answer. Though she soon regretted it the second it slipped out of her mouth.

"And why not?" Her Father asked in near hidden fury.

"I don't really like the c-concept of saying it like that..."

Hiashi took in a sharp breath as he tried to relax. But it seemed to be difficult for him to do so. "So you wouldn't consider yourself one if you did manage to become a Genin then?"

"No, n-not r-really." She was soon becoming frightened from all of this.

_Why was her father asking her these things?_

_Did something happen while she was at the Academy?_

_Was he mad at her from something she did?_

_"Then what would you consider yourself." _He hissed quietly making Hinata jump a little.

"..." For a long time she was silent. Until something in her began to set fire to her system.

_Is this what her Father wanted her to say?_

_Is this what he wanted her to do?_

To become the perfect doll that anything and everything said to her she'd do it without a second thought? Like she wasn't even her own person but instead a doll? B-but she wasn't any off those things. Was she? Did her father not think that she could become a good Shinobi all because she probably didn't want to be a Sword and Shield?

"I..." She started but had found her lips dry for the moment. "I don't want to be." Hiashi had widen his eyes at her words, now for once when speaking to his daughter at a loss for them. "Why would I want to be when there are so many things people don't see." Fidgeting with her hands she soon explained why. "There are so many things people don't see in this world, or just plainly ignore. But those things are actually amazing. It maybe true, a Sword and Shield can protect this Village, I would even say very well in fact, but I-I don't have to be that. There are other things besides being that." She spoke with honesty from her heart.

"Even if I'm a simple petal, or flower, I still have the grace of the wind or I can still Blossom. Just like I know h-he will... People may not think of Naruto as anything, b-but he is. He's like the wind in the Spring or Summer, or even can be as cold as the Winter. I-I know he'll be seen someday, j-just like me." She finished.

Hinata closed her eyes though. Waiting for the outburst from her Father that she knew would come, but instead all she heard was quickened footsteps as someone began to leave the Study.

_"It has been decided. You will be banished from this family."_

With that he slammed the door behind him Leaving a shocked Hinata behind. "F-father..." The girl asked.

_But was met with silence._

* * *

Hanabi didn't know what was going on. One second her, Father and Sister was walking, the next they stopped by a largely House that had to be two stories at least. She looked curiously at it, but wondered why they were here at the same time. Her Sister looked sad, while also looking like she'd drop to her knees any second from now.

"Come Hanabi." Her Father had told her. She looked behind her to find his outstretched hand.

"B-but..." She questioned.

Hinata looked at the House. Feeling no warmth from it but the complete opposite. All... All of this from just saying that? She wanted to look at her Father, to cry even, to ask why? She did not understand what she had done wrong! And it was making her angry along with other emotions. She felt empty though, very much so.

The Clan had provided her with this house. Had paid for it fully. It even included furniture and everything else she would need. She supposed she should be grateful, but in truth she just felt was like a slap in the face. And a warning that now that she got this she would have no reason to go back home, so she shouldn't even try it.

She heard the steps of people moving away. She looked slighting to her right to find Hiashi grabbing Hanabi's hand and leading her away. Hanabi tripped a couple of times from the way her Father was yanking her arm to hurry. Hanabi looked back at her with widen eyes, that held unshed tears in them. "S-sister!" Hanabi tried to call her in panic. Hinata could only smile sadly. Her younger Sister even tried to reach out to her only to have her arm yanked again with the pace moving a bit faster until they were out of her sight.


End file.
